I hate you, so move before I kill you
by WolvesRunWild
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is about as poor as it gets and has never been on the right side of the law, so when she get's into the best school on the country... She can't say no. But surrounded by the one thing she despises and away from her best friend Gale, the only thing keeping Katniss going is that after school she can get a good job and provide for her family. Easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

School can't last forever, right? I mean, its gotta end sometime. Year 12 is going to be awful. It just will. New school full of snobs, all getting limos to school. Prim says I'm lucky- a scholarship to one of the most prestigious boarding schools is, I guess. But leaving Gale behind? That's wrong. He said the Seam won't be the same. We won't be the same. Me and Gale both only have mums. We both break the law for food and both hate snobs. I wonder what they're doing.

I press my face against the filthy window of the dank bus as the country hills roll by. Perhaps we aren't going anywhere, the land is moving. Probably on the Rooftop, Thom's probably got Slip, his wiry jack russel. Madge is probably drawing. Gale unloading and reloading his gun or flicking his dagger about. Can't say I'm any different. Though my speciality is with a gun, Gale prefers daggers. Or even better, traps. Lure someone in then surround and mug them. I have a glock wrapped snug up in a sock at the bottom of my worn kit bag, a thin knife down the back of my jeans and a pistol lost in the depths of my bag.

Not one to socialise, since my Dads death I've grown up on what feels like a hard front. Drugs through the letter box everyday, my mums habits all under check. Prim's childhood has been terrible and I feel awful for it.

Finaly the bus pulls up. Thanking the driver, I make my way up the gravel drive. On either side fields and gardens melt seamlessly into modern top of the range classrooms. In the distance I spot about 3 sports stadiums as well as countless out buildings that cost more than 10 years of rent but are just used to chill out in. The waste disgusts me.

At the first whiff of rich-kids, I pull my bandana over my mouth and nose. My jeans are ripped after countless free running over the skyline (and a few police chases) and my dark Scarlett hoodie bears the words: The Seam stamped on the back in block capitols. The Seam consists of 5 of us. Small, yes, but our pact is ruthless, the oath stands rock hard and a spit hand shake still confirms anything. We would die for each other, go to prison for each other, kill for each other.

All of us are elite. Things like free running and weapon use are a given. But we all have our specialities. I'm the Gunner. Gale's the Trapper. Thom's the Actor and Slick Talker. Madge is the Brains and Knowledge; she knows everything and anything about anyone. Rory is the Bug, he can fit anywhere and listen in on anything, a wiz with gadgets and a pro at sling shotting, too. Me and Gale made an oath that I wouldn't change into one of them. I intend to keep it.

Suddenly I'm blocked by a platoon of limos. Perfectly polished and pruned students file out, chatting on their phones that would feed my family for months. Its enough to make me retch. I've been chewing slithers of sugar cane on the way here, so i content myself to grind the wood against my jaw as all eyes turn to me. I don't notice. Like a dam breaking, whispers flood my ears. I don't notice.

Maybe its the bandana, or the slight knife bulge in my jeans. But I know that's not it. They stare because my nails lack the layers of carefully applied polish. I reach reception and sign in, checking my dorm room number. 456. Easy to remember. I cant bare the dishonour of a lift so I take the fire exit stares, disabling the alarm system with my blade to avoid a school evacuation.

I'm the first in my room. Its only 5 minutes before the door opens. Room mates. Unfortunately, I instinctively don't like the foreign noises and before I can exert any self control my knife is by some blondies petrified head, sticking out of the wall. "Shit!" I growl, ignoring 3 pairs of shocked expressions.

"Damn right shit!" exclaimed the Blondie I almost decapitated, "Your a phsyco!"

"Not to you, I was off," I explain, pulling the knife from the wall, "See, the slightly longer slit than the blade?" It's true, in The Seam we strive for perfection and that wasn't it. The 3 girls continue to gawk for a moment before edging to their beds. I guess i scared them. Oh well. Rummaging through my bag, I find hidden in the inner fabric a package wrapped in plastic back. For a moment, I'm confused. Then I see the note. Its from Gale. I cant help but smile. He's packed another two guns and a half dozen blades along with a few handles. Damn I miss him. I make use of time productively. Taking the blades, I open my drawers and slip them down the slit either side of the draws. The handles will pass for random crap in a fake waste paper bin. The guns are a little trickier. Usually plumbing is perfect, but the bathroom is too high tech. Then I realise. The toilet. Carefully, I take off the lid and place 3 of 4 plastic wrapped guns among the pipes. Only when I go back out do I realise everyone is staring. Again. Finally, the brunette pipes up, "Who are The Seam?"

"My gang."

"Do you steal stuff?" I hesitate a little before saying, "Yes."

"Drugs?"

"Sometimes. They get good money but you can't handle them too long, so buyers are quick."

"Can you use a gun?" I raise my eyebrows, really?

"I'm the best. My name is the Gunner. The saying goes, if you want to be a stalker, go to Madge. If you want to be a murderer, go to Katniss. I'll get you any gun from anywhere. Why?" i give her a sharp tooth grin, my signature, "You planning on turning to crime, richey?"

"No, so your Katniss?" i shrug

"Katniss Everdeen, founder of the most famous and talented gang... Ever? Gun Master and notorious thief, cities greatest free runner and never caught once, despite numerous drug dealing incidents and murders at your service. Thom does a bow, but he's like that."

"I'm Clove." I laugh once, I reckon I could like this girl. Just a little.


	2. Chapter 2- Sea Eyes and The Seam

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter (I think) but I just wrote basically the whole story today and my thumbs are very tired. Looks to be about 20 chapters overall, but I don't really know, I have a lot of other projects on my mind. Hopefully I'll post another chapter today. I would say please review, but I don't review much so I can't exactly talk. Wow, I should probably shut up now. Read, Review and expect new chapters soon! (but don't kill me if I don't deliver)**

_**DISCLAIMER- I don't own these characters, that's all Suzanne Collins's's's's's's's's's's's (Ok, I can't spell), but I'll let you know if I buy it off her**_

An idea forms in my mind. Taking my hand to my mouth, i spit in it and slap the hands into a handshake before Clove can pull away. Instead of getting annoyed, however, she pouts, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have done it, too!" I let out a laugh and decided to like Clove. At least, more than dumb blonde. What was her name? Crash or something. Climbing back up onto my bunk, I unfold a letter of Gale's in my bag and scan my eyes over it-

_**Hey Catnip, looks like you found the extras. Thought you might need a little extra help with the richies. **__**Knock 'em dead! (though not the guys, seriously Catnip, if you become a slut...) Your Partner in Crime, Gale.**_

I cant help but smile. Me and Gale aren't together, just best friends. Though we do have a history together from last year. We met when we were kids. Both just lost our Dads, both starving. I had just pulled off a shoplift. It was scrawny, un-thoughtout and I'm still surprised it worked. I was sitting in an alleyway clutching the meagre loaf of bread I had picked up, my father's gun, Mockingjay, under my arm. Back then it was too big to use. I could shoot, but not with that. I just carried it because it reminded me of Dad. He didn't break the law, but Mockingjay was his pride and joy. The least I could do was look after it. Anyway, I was in the cold when he came up behind me and and said, "Can you shoot?" he scared me so hard... The bread fell out of my hands and onto the road, that was the last I saw of that bread. I told him I was alright and I guess it went on from there. He introduced me to Thom, I introduced Madge and soon we had a gang going. And I guess things have gone from there. Until now.

Slipping it under my pillow, I check out my dorm mates. If I got hold of a computer or phone, I could check them through Madge. Madge is the only one of us who has a computer and phone. Her Dad is mayor and (before they fell out over The Seam) he gave her both. Clove has brown hair, that's relatively long and a pointed face. The Blondie I almost decapitated had long wavy hair and a stick thin figure. Finally, there was a girl with lighter brown hair and sea green eyes. "Hey, um, Katniss?" oh, check it, Sea Eyes is talking to me. First time for everything.

"What's up, Sea Eyes?" She must've been expecting me not to talk or something, because when I do she looks like she's just been shot.

"I.. Well, we... We were just going to... Um... Lunch. If you want to, you know, come?" A wave of pity comes over me as she speaks like I'm gonna bite her head off. It is pretty funny, though.

"Look, guys, I don't know how it normally works with outsiders here, nut I'm not going to kill you. Don't worry." Its only a few seconds until Clove bursts into laughter, soon Sea Eyes joins in and, after a while, even Blondie cracks a smile.

"Sorry," Sea Eyes apologises. She's not half bad, for a rich kid. Oh, damn, does this mean I'm turning into one? Gale would never forgive me. On the way down to lunch, I'm practically silent and make a point to scowl at anyone who passes.

Lunch banishes any doubt that I was one of them. More food than I've seen in my entire life and these people don't find it much and complain about it. When we sit down, Cashmere actually smiles at me, "I hope you don't eat with your mouth open like that." Her joke is rubbish, but I'm so shocked right now that I crack a smile. Like I said, a first time for everything. I can't eat much, the food is too rich and I'm not used to this amount of it. But the talk at the table is good. "Hey, Clove," Clove looks up at me,

"Yeah,"

"Can I borrow your laptop when we get back to the dorm?"

"Why not now?" she looks at me like I'm some idiot. I feel like one here.

"You don't mind?"

"Course not, its the perfect excuse for me not to do the physics I was going to do." CLove passes her laptop and I get up the Video Call and type in The Seam's number. Madge is the only one who has a phone and laptop, because her dad is the mayor and before they fell out and she moved out he gave her both. After a while, Madge's face appears,

"Cat Piss! What's up?" I smile sarcastically at my nick name,

"Thanks, Madge, good to know I mean a lot to you." Suddenly, a weirdly familiar voice comes from off screen.

"Is that Catnip?" Gale. He's there. I can talk to him.

"Gale?" he steps into the picture, grinning,

"Knew it was you!" he laughs

"How's life? What's going on? How's Prim doing?"

"Woah Kat, you've only been gone a day!"

"Whatever, it feels like ages." And it does. As well as surreal. The whole place stinks of money, an odour I've never smelt before. The pristine polished lobby, the combo of modern and listed buildings. The wall mirror in the bathroom and the marble tops and gold finishes. Even classrooms have more tech than an apple store in. Freshly raked gravel makes up every path, clipped grass on either side planted with fringes of roses. It all makes me sick to the core. "Gotta go, Madge, see ya Gale, say hi to Thom and Rory for me. Over and out," We exchange a respect fist on the computer screen and hang up. I feel quite a few gazes on me as we leave.

We have the first two lessons off today, cos its only our second day. I spent yesterday exploring ever nook of our corridor and found a single vent in the out of bounds monitor room. I couldn't fit in it, but Rory could. Sometimes I wish I was 13 again. Anyway, today I spent my 4 remaining lessons in PE. In the changing room, I'm disgusted to find girls complaining they're too fat when they're practically twigs. So I feel self conscious when I pull my t-shirt over my head and every gets an eyeful of what thin really looks like. Prim told me recently how thin I am (thinner than her). You can count my ribs easily, which is true, and my spine practically juts out like my collarbone. My stomach is so concave its stupid. I hear the thinness complaints disappear as we continue to change.

However, the rest of PE is easy as first up we're learning to shoot. Wow. I have to lie and say I volunteer to teach people to shoot at the local range. It S not a total lie. I do teach people ti shoot. Next up is the bow and arrow. I don't tell people this, but if I'm honest in just as good if not better at this than shooting. I take it easy, though and after lunch is running. By the end my PE teacher, Atlanta, is practically begging me to join the team. I don't. PE is in one of 5 stadiums on the premises. Another 3 are stadiums for sports and the last one is another PE zone.

By the end of the day in pretty tired, but cant sleep as i lie on my bed. The thought that Gale and Thom are probably on the floor sickens me. Unable to bear it, i silently swing my legs off the bed, grab my glock and slip off the bed. Outside, the cool breeze seems to sweep my thoughts away. Looking up at the building next to me, I realise i could climb up it easily. So i do. It doesn't matter that I'm I'm bare foot with pyjama bottoms and a tank top on. When i each the top, I'm surprised to find they blue eyes boy staring out over the grounds.


	3. Chapter 3- Who would fancy me? Him? No!

**A/N: Haha! Promise kept! I updated! I updated! The process of getting these things up is very long and boring because of stupid, computer things that I hate which means that every chapter has to be transferred from a non-uploadable writing program to a usable one, then onto the computer and then checked through because the original is impossible to write on, then it goes through another check before having the ANs and paragraphs added, then it goes out into the world! Phew! Even writing that made me feel out of breath! *heavy breathing* So, sorry if they're not up on time. I'll try to update once a week, but sometimes it'll be shorter, sometimes longer. Read, Review *gasps* (I love constructive criticism)**

**Man am I out of shape... Just read the declaimer already**

**_DISCLAIMER-_  
**

I don't think he's noticed me yet, so I sit on the edge of the building next to him and start to assemble and re-assemble my glock. It helps me think. Do I want to know these people? They seem like nice people, but if they found out too much about me I'd be spat on. Then I do something stupid like shoot someone and get expelled. The boy seems deep in thought, his brow is furrowed and his eyes have a kind of intensity.

He's a victor. Victor's are popular, clever, sporty and jerks. Finnick is the hottest guy in school and by far the highest player, Cashmere is the hottest girl in school, but not a player. Her brother is Gloss. He's on most sports teams, captain of rugby and football. Though it would take a chisel and hammer to get anything into his brain through his thick skull. Then there's Johanna. She has a wicked temper and bitches about anything that moves. Annie seems nice, but gives me funny looks all the time. The blue eyes boy is Peeta, baker, painter and boxer. I ran them all through Madge. She also got some info on my dorm mates.

Annie and Cashmere are Victors, then there's Clove. Apparently, she's a Career. This means that she hangs with people who are one step on the popular ladder below the Victors. However, Victors and Careers still get on. Careers are Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Brutus and Enobaria, though people sat they're victors and Careers. Peeta sighs and sits down next to me. "You not cold?" he asks.

I let out a laugh, "This isn't cold. Winter back home in 12 is cold. No heating, no fire, no jumpers or coats." he gives me a sidelong glance. We resume comfortable silence.

The next day is a rollercoaster. Peeta barely looks at me, bur I feels his gaze track me. In the corridor, on my way to drama, I see the Victors laughing at something. At first I'm confused, before realising that they're laughing at someone. Its Delly Cartwright, cousin of Peeta. Disgusted, I pull out my gun, Mockingjay (polished oak handle with a mockingjay symbol carved intricately on the side and filled with real gold. It was my fathers and I've tried to sell it in hard times but Mum wont let me and now its my most treasured possession), and point it at Johanna. They all immediately freeze, "Step away, Victor, you know what this is," I spit with venom.

The rest of the victors, who are near by, fall silently and turn to watch. Cashmere can't hide her surprise, "Oh yeah," I laugh, "I know all about you. All of you," as I explain, I point Mockingjay at whichever person in speaking to or about, "I know about Finnick's one night stands. I can get a list of every girl you've ever made out with, dated or cheated on with. I also know your parents are pissed with you and that whatever you say you still have doubts about the player act and want to settle down. I also know who your crush is. Cashmere, I know your history of, what was it, one theft? That didn't even work. Your most prized item is a picture of your family and you dream about owning home in Miami. Gloss, twin of Cashmere, you want to be 'nice' and 'work hard' but your scared that you'll loose all your friends. Johanna, dead parents, you live with your Uncle Blight and put on a hard personality to hide that actually your scared and think your parents would be disappointed if they found out about you. Then Annie, you..." I stop.

Do I reveal it? I know about Annie. About her mental illness. Her depression. Her _life_. I should. Why do I care? But that fear in her eyes... Its so... Real. "Have a crush on a Victor who I know but won't name for your sake. Thank me later." What's wrong with me? I just put away my gun and walked away from a mocking. I could have revealed her secret. Anyway, its not as though the other Victors didn't know. But that look ran me dry of emotion. Left me scrambling in the dark for answers.

And then, I'm not sure if the other Victors do know about her. Not even her crush, Finnick Odair. Finally, why didn't I dis Peeta? I could have. I know about his mother hating him, calling him useless. I could have said. Do I _like_ him? I begin to panic as I walk into the lesson. I can't like him, even as a friend. Not that I'd like him as more, that's stupid. Or is it... Am I sure? I give up all attempts at trying to work on the essay in front of me. Anyway, Ms. Trinket is reading at her desk, she won't notice if I do no work.

I prepare to carry on working out if I like Peeta, when I'm hit in the side of the head by a crumpled up piece of paper. I am about to glower at whoever hit me when I realise my curiosity at the writing on it. Unravelling the torn out square of line paper, I look to me side. Annie locks eyes at me from the desk next to me. She sent it. I turn my gaze back to the note and begin to read. **(****A/N: _Annie in Bold and Italics,_ Katniss in Bold**

_**Thanks for not telling the other Victors. Why did you do it? I thought you hated us?**_

Can't have here thinking I'm soft, so I scribble a reply hastily,

**I do. Your ok, tho. Also, why don't you tell them?**

This is genuinely bothering me. After a while, the reply returns,

_**They might reject me. Do you really know who fancies me?**_ I reply with two words,

**Finnick Odair.**

Her eyes widen and I choke back a laugh, its obvious,

_**Yeah well, I know who fancies you!**_

This tugs at me,

**Who?**

I see her scribble something down when the lesson ends and everyone piles out into the corridor. Finally, I fight my way to my locker. About to leave, I hear my voice shouted and a bronze head jumps up from the crowd triumphantly before being sucked down into the floor behind a mass of people. I tempted to just leave, what does Finnick have to say to me? But I stay, maybe he knows who fancies me, too.

Eventually, the people pass and I walk over to him, lying on the floor face down. I stand over him, arms crossed and smirking. "Alright there, Odair?" he looks up and gives me a fake smile, "Very funny, Everdeen." my grin only widens as he gets up in the most unflattering way possible,

"Your just lucky I'm not a gossip who take pictures of everything and shows the whole year. Have a nice weekend, Odair." I'm tired of waiting around and turn to walk away when I'm literally grabbed from behind and almost dragged to the floor. Fear smacks into my mind and I forget where I am. Turning, I punch my attacker squarely in the face and whip out my gun. Pointing the barrel straight at a Finnick with a now bloody nose, I realise I'm sweating like mad and shivering. I could hit Finnick if I tried. Who does he think he is? Turning up and groping me? "Back off, Odair!" my voice shakes with anger. His eyes are wide and he hastily scrambles up, my gun training his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss! That was out of order, I-"

"Just go." I am surprised to find my voice tired. My body slumped and defeated, Mockingjay limp by my side. But he stays.

"Look, Katniss, I don't want to hurt you. I want to be friends."

"Well, I don't." I turn to leave, again, but he skids in front of me and blocks my way, a look of pure determination and stubbornness on his face.

"No! I will be friends you, Everdeen, whether you like it or not!" I just slip under his arm and stroll down the corridors and away from Finn's shouts. Then outside I stop. I see him. I run to him. He presses his lips to mine. And damn, it feels good.


	4. Chapter 4- Secrets? I have one

**A/N: Hey Again! I GOT A REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW! That was the highlight of my day, really, it was. Anyone guess who she kissed? Probably, I've never been good at suspense. I'd like to apologise in advance for this chapter, its pretty bad. But stick with me, because I have some great chapter I'm kind of proud of coming up! Read, Review and Tell Me if who you thought kissed her, kissed her. That doesn't make sense, but I never do. **

_**DISCLAIMER- I don't own The Hunger GAmes, or its characters, they are Suzanne Collins's's's's's's's's's's's (I just realised on my last post I wrote the word disclaimer then didn't put anything. Idiot)**_

I briefly see Peeta's face, so many emotions etched on it, I wonder why. Shock, sadness, happiness and... Jealousy? Why, though? Me and Gale part, grinning and laughing.

I take him to the Dorm Roof. We joke, talk, shoot, laugh and, yes, we kiss. By the time the sun goes down, all worries have banished from my mind and replaced with Gale. We steal a ton of food and blankets for him to take back to 12, then take a walk around. As we walk along the edge of the forest, we see Finnick, Gloss and Peeta in front of us. Gale has an idea to get back at them for... Something.

First, we climb a tree on either side of the trio and get our guns ready, filled with paint bullets. We let out our infamous battle cry and leap practically on top of them, showering the group with paint. They run, but are no match for us. I dodge every root and twig, spurred on by adrenaline of the chase. Gale us a few metres across from me, laughing as he runs. I stretch out my arms, running them along the trunks of the trees. Gloss has tripped and fell, running away from us. Gale takes Finnick who's in another direction. I pounce on Peeta, tackling him to the ground, grinning, "What's up, Pete?" I grin, he pushes me off and stands up, annoyed,

"What the hell, Katniss?" i raise an eye brow,

"Why are you so annoyed?"

"Why am I annoyed?! Why am I annoyed?! If you don't know, I wont tell you!" confused, I watch as he storms off. Standing up, I brush myself off. Gale comes up behind me, "What was that about?" he asks,

"I don't know," I reply honestly, but as I turn to look at Gale, I can tell by his expression that he does.

November melts into December and Christmas. Everyone seems festive, except me. I'm still bothered by what Peeta said. I have to decorate out Dorm corridor with the Victors and Careers, who also happen to be on my corridor. Cashmere is colder than ever to me, but Annie is really nice and Clove is the same as ever. She introduces me to the Careers. Marvel is crazy, mucking about and making everyone laugh. Cato is pretty smooth, leader of the group. Glimmer is basically a very very very bitchy, plastic version of Cashmere. I stay away from her.

Cashmere and Johanna whisper to each other in the corner, occasionally glancing at me. Rolling my eyes, I remember when I thought Cashmere was really nice. I have to work with Annie and Finnick on putting up tinsel. Despite my pre-conceptions, Annie is the nicest person ever and Finnick's hilarious and we get on really well. After the chase with Gale, Finnick, unlike Peeta, considers me with respect and a friend. He's a cool person. "We're really sorry for what happened with Delly," Finnick apologises, "Seriously, we never do stuff like that. We were out of order." i shrug in response,

"Its alright." i hear Cato and Gloss laughing across the room as Cashmere struggles to put a star up on the ceiling. wall. Sighing, but also laughing, I pull the glock, whom I Christened Jabber ironically because Clove said it was silent, much to Finnick's surprise and discomfort. I bark a laugh and aim it at the centre of the star. Finnick smirks, "Your not gonna pin that to the ceiling." i line it up around Cashmere and pull the trigger. Whatever Clove says, its not silence and everyone turns, startled and confused. No one more than Cashmere. Finnick's mouth is wide open.

"Want me to blow that closed, Finn?" i smirk. The bullet smacked the star onto the ceiling, hitting it in the dead center. Finally, Finnick comes round and holds his hand up for a high five, which I hesitate before rolling my eyes and smacking my hand against his. Apparently this has flicked some kind of switch in everyone's minds and any hostility towards me is from Glimmer, but I don't care about her.

The next day, I'm awoken by my phone (Gale sent it, apparently no one wanted it, but I don't believe him) vibrating on the bedside table that sticks out of the wall above me. Bleary eyes, I grope around before clutching onto the rectangle and bringing it up to my face. I've got a text from Finnick, who wrote his number on my forehead so I had to look in a mirror to read it, **(Katniss= bold, Finn= _Bold_**_ Italics)_

**_Hey!_**

I ignore it and am about to replace my phone when he sends another text,

**_Peeta wants your number._**

I think for a moment before replying,

**So?**

_**So tell me it!**_

Why? I know plenty of people who want ur number but I keep it secret.

**_Like who ;D?_**

I roll my eyes and replace my phone. But now I'm awake I have to get up. Pulling on my Seam hoodie, I intend to just get some cereal from the room's mini kitchen, but Cashmere stops me, "Katniss, its basically lunch!" i tell her I will if she calls me Kat. She agrees if I call her Cash. We set off towards the canteen, chatting and I cant help but like her again. Maybe I only though she was a bitch because I was an outsider. When we get into the canteen she, of course, goes to sit with the Victors. However, to my surprise, she wants me to come, too. I decline stubbornly, until I see the other Victors waving me over and I have no choice but to go sit with them. As we eat, Gloss asks Finnick, "What's the time?" Finn glances at his rolex,

"12:15"

"CRAP!" i exclaim, "I was supposed to Video Call Madge 15 minutes ago!"

"Then what are you waiting for?! An order by the queen?!" Johanna asks, pulling up her laptop and opening Video Call.

"You guys don't mind?"

"No!" they all say almost at once. I type in the number and wait, its not long until Thom pops up,

"Hey Kat!" he grins,

"Hey Thom! Hows it going?"

"Alright, Gale's in hiding, he thinks the police caught a whiff of him at the Slayers fight."

"Slayers picking fights with the Neon Slashers again?"

"Yep," I see confused faces all turned to me, I mouth one word at then, 'Gangs'

"Was it good? Kinda sad I missed it."

"You should've been there! It was mad! There were bullets everywhere! Then some dudes went over the skyline and we sent Rory to go check it out and we've found the Slasher's drug stash!"

"HELL YEAH! Congratulate Bug for me, will you?" Bug is Rory's nick name,

"Will do. Him and Madge are currently making a plan but getting no where. They need a code that even Madge can't get. Only a few people have it, one of them is that rich prick G, he's the son of the Slasher's finance. About Gale' age." I feel like laughing at their stupidity,

"Just send Madge out! I bet one night and he'll be begging us to take it!"

"Kat, you know we can't just ask her to do that. She's not, not-"

"Me?" Now the Victors just look curious. They can't know though. They can't.

"Yeah," Thom sound defeated, so I change subject.

"Did Gale have fun at the fight?" Secrets are bad. Mine is worse.

_**A/N- Did you think it was Gale? Probably. What's her secret? And I'll tell you now that its NOT that she actually eats pies for a living. Sorry about that.**_


	5. Chapter 5- Your From 12, Too!

**A/N: What Up, peeps! Another not-to-great chapter here and I know that I keep promising it, but hold with me! Great things are to come! Read, Review, Have Fun!**

_**DISCLAIMER- You know the drill... I don't own... Suzanne does... Collins's's's's's's's. But I will tell you if I do own it! But for now, I don't**_

"Yep,"

"I hope he spent his bullets well."

"He put a Slayer in hospital and he might of sent down a Neon, but we're not too sure." I grin, Gale can't stay out of a fight.

"Good man, Neon's are a waste of space."

"Great kissers, though." I shake my head, laughing,

"Man, your mind is messed up Thommy boy! Hows Prim?" Thom goes quiet and looks nervous,

"Katniss, its your Mum, she... Look, your Mum got so bad... Hazel's looking after Prim. She... I'm not gonna lie... She got hurt... It was an accident, but... Hazel's looking after her and so is Madge, I'm sorry. She's fine, save a few cuts and bruises." I close my eyes, I knew this would happen with me gone. I knew Mum would get too bad and Prim would suffer.

"By Thom." i say quietly. I don't cry, not here, not now. I'm not weak. I'm NOT weak! I have to repeat it to myself as I pull up my bandana over my face and walk from the canteen, ignoring everyone's protests. There's only one place to go. The roof. Suddenly, a wave, no, a tsunami of anger sears my mind. That's it. I'm one of THEM. A poor richie. The pure sight of myself sickens me. Stumbling up to the roof is hard and once I'm there, I pull out Mockingjay and shoot it repeatedly at an empty can on the ground. Focusing all my hatred Into the shot, manage to hit all 5 shots through the same hole.

"Now that was impressive." i spin round, fuming, and come face to face with Peeta. Pointing Mockingjay at him, I try to muster up the hatred to put a bullet in his skull. I cant.

"Don't you have a Rolex to polish or something? Or do you have someone to do that for you?" he just looks at me with an odd expression. Not pity, but like he's trying to figure me out. Maybe he is.

"We must make you so mad." i close my eyes. As I do, a teardrop of rain falls onto my head. Opening my mouth, I tip my head back as the rain turns to a drenching torrent and let the cool water slip down my throat. I hear Peeta take a few steps forwards and can feel him just a foot away from me. Don't look at him. Oh damn, why does it matter? Why do I care? Soon, I'm soaked. My grey eyes open to see Peeta staring into what feels like my soul. "You okay?" his voice is soft and soothing. Suddenly, my dignity and reputation crumples under the tug of needing to touch him and I reach a tentative hand up to his cheek. Peeta's skin is so soft.

I feel an electric current shoot up my spine as Peeta's arm encircles my waist and pulls me up against his body. His other arm loops round my shoulders as my hands join around his neck. The rain continues to slip down our faces. He moves closer. Only a few inches between us. The rain pours. I move closer. Only a few centimetres. I feel his breath on my face. He closes the distance. My breath catches. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care! I DON'T CARE! Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Katniss.

Damn, his lips are even softer than Gale's. The rest of that day is just one blur after another. After we break apart, we stare at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. What idiots we are. What stupid, stupid fools. I have to cling to him to stop myself falling on the floor. But his arms are there to protect me. Always there. "Come with me," his whisper in my ear sends shivers right down my body. He grips my hand and we half run, half skid down the stairs, leaving a trail of water behind us. Bursting back out into the rain, Peeta never lets go of my hand. And I don't want him to.

"Peeta!" I'm not sure if I'm laughing or moaning, "Peeta! Where are we going?" he just turns and winks and, though I try to be mad, I can't find it in me. Finally, we fall through the door of a rotten wooden shack. "Wow," I say sarcastically, looking around the empty hut, "This quite something..." the blonde baker just laughs and drags me further,

"Come on!" he walks into the centre and lifts up a trapdoor, ushering me inside. I just shake my head, silently laughing as I descend into the floor boards. Down there is the opposite of what I was expecting. A white corridor leading down to 2 bright red doors, lined with incredible paintings. My mouth open at the beauty of the canvases. Some are of woods, others the sky. There are rivers, sunsets, cities and...

"12." the word cascades from my mouth subconsciously. Because it is. Not even the rich part, as well. Its the Hob. My part. The market's in full swing and you can tell its Winter not just by the clothes, but by the faces of the people. None other than Finnick Odair is wondering around, his eyes currently occupied by the fish stall. Then, on the other die, it can't be. But it is. Its me. Laughing with Darius and Gale, who are holding a giant fish in my face. Suddenly, I realise... I remember that day.

It was freezing and Darius had just commented on how grumpy I was looking and asked if I wanted a kiss from the most handsome man he's ever met. At first, I thought he meant himself, before he pulled out this massive fish. Was Peeta there? "Bet you didn't know I lived in 12." his voice tickling my ear makes me jump and spin round. I just shake my head and he grins. Damn, I want to kiss him! "Come on, there's something I wanna show you." he takes me through the door on the right and reveals a pitch black room. "Oh yeah, this is so much to look at." I hear his chuckle and the flick of a switch. Suddenly, the roof peels back to reveal a window in the floor of the forest. "You like it?" he asks. I don't reply, because I know he knows I love it.

**A/N: Thanks! Read, Review, Have Fun!**


	6. Chapter 6- I'm not going to go, Finn

**A/N: What Up, Peeps? You ok today? I hope so because I don't want you to be sad :) and I think this chapter isn't half bad! I got the idea from a FinnickxKatniss Fic I read. Just like to clear up one thing: This story IS Everlark and Odesta, so yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. **

**Read, Review, Have Fun!**

**WolvesRunWild!**

_**DISCLAIMER- Suzanne Collins's's's's's's's's, not me, I think I just have to live with it. **_

Since that time with Peeta, I have avoided contact with any of the Victors other than Finnick and Annie (Finnick I see as a friend and Annie shares my dorm). I sit alone at lunch, in lessons and mind my own business any other time. I still talk to the Seam, but avoid Gale at all costs. I guess because I feel guilty. Which I do. I feel so much self loathing because, in kissing Peeta, I have transformed myself officially into one of them. I no longer laugh at their jokes, I scorn their money and ignore all attempts at talking to me. I'm doing fine, other than one crucial area. Peeta.

I cant help but look at him, meet his eyes at lunch. But never for long. Because I am not weak! I'm just a poor girl from 12 with a talent for shooting. With Christmas fast approaching, there are party's every night, classes slack back. I dont change. One night, like so many others, I sit alone. The sun dips below the horizon and I here the shouts of a arty beginning to stir. Apparently its the biggest of the season in the sports hall to mark the end of the sports year. Clove was picked up earlier by Cato, who denies anything going on between them. Annie and Cashmere got on a knock on the door from the Victors. I'm about to go to bed, when there's another knock on the door. I ignore i, but it opens anyway. There stands Finnick, holding a bottle in one hand, wearing an immaculate tuxedo. I lower my head face first onto the pillow after one look at him. "What do you want?" I mumble.

"You to come to the party."

"No."

"Come on!" he whines.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"If I beat you on a race there, you have to go." I sit up, a smirk on my face.

"Sure, but if I win, I can come back." Finnick smiles like a little boy who just go sweets,

"Deal!" I shake my head laughing and pull on my Seam hoodie. He raises his eyebrows,

"Your going just like that?" I shake my head, smiling,

"I'm not going full stop, so it doesn't matter what I wear." he rolls his eyes and offers his hand to me, which I take in mock appreciation,

"M' Lady,"

"Thank you, M'Lord." we make our way outside the dorm house and I assess the area. The sports hall is smack in the middle of the grounds, surrounded by a million squares, each with its own fountain, and lounge outhouses. Finn would have to weave through the paths, whereas I can just go straight over. I am going to win. Then, I'll go back to bed. All in all, this is a complete waste of time for both me and Finn. He'll waste a good 5 minutes, which he could be spending get his hands up some slut's top. We get in running starting positions,

"So, I heard your half good at dancing, care to dance with me at the party?" Finn's smirk makes be bark out a single laugh,

"In your dreams, Odair!"

"3..." his voice is breathless and the race hasn't started... "2..." perhaps its the concentration, I sound the same...

"1!" at my loud whisper, he kicks off, sprinting ahead and curving round a corner, whilst I scamper up the nearest building. These low roofs are a breeze and I stride over them easily. At a relatively large gap that I have to jump, I spot Finn beneath me. As I'm briefly airborne, I call out,

"Hey Finn!" I expect him to be distracted, but instead he looks up and smirks at me,

"Like the show?" as soon as my feet land on the concrete of the next roof I gasp silently. Finn was topless, his abbs practically chiselled into his bronze skin. I don't let it distract me from the race,

"Two can play that game." I'm sure I'm ahead as Finn was having to run away from the sports hall at the time of our meeting, whilst I ran towards. However, I change quickly. I remove my baggy trackies, which I put on over my clothes to keep myself warm, to reveal denim ripped short shorts. Pulling my Seam hoodie over my head, I am now in a black sports bra and short shorts. Finn wont know what's hit him. I shove the clothes through the window of a lounge room and continue the chase. The game is on.

There is no doubt I will win as the route to the sports hall is a straight line from her and I can see Finn still weaving through a maze of paths, so I decide to mess with him for a bit. Backtracking, I drop into an alley and wait for Finn. He jogs round the corner and doesn't see me, perfect. I sprint after him and easily catch up. Along side him, i say casually, "Hey Finn, enjoying the view?" he turns, shocked, but when he sees me he slows down considerably, pure surprise on his face. I laugh and stop dead, dropping back. Climbing up the nearest lounge room, I pull a series of similar stunts until I decide the wait laying on the bench outside the entrance. The music blares out and I cant help but smirk as I rest my arms behind my head and yawn. I missed a lot of sleep over this. Finn finally arrives, not surprised that he lost, but doubled over panting. When he straightens, still breathing heavily, I prod his rock hard six pack, "Nice body, Odair." he only plays along for a bit,

"You too, Everdeen." suddenly he's serious again, "Look, I've been thinking..."

"You don't say." I close my eyes blissfully.

"Haha, but seriously. Don't deny what I'm about to say because, no matter what you say, we're friends, practically siblings, Everdeen. Okay? And I want the best for the Victors and you. You like Peeta Mellark," my eyes snap open, but I dont deny it, "And I know how you can get him." I sit up straight,

"Fine, I like him. A lot. But how can you help me get him?"

"The age old trick, jealousy. You pretend to go out with me, he gets jealous, you dump me and co fess what we did, he asks you out and you say yes." I was interested, it sounded like the perfect plan with a tiny flaw,

"Why don't we use Gale? He used to have a crush on me and he hasn't got a girlfriend unlike you."

"Me and Annie have talked about it and she's cool with anything we do in school, because we'll need to to fool everyone at school. Also, me and him are best friends so it will work. If we use Gale, he'll just get over you."

"What about Annie, you cant go out with both of us!"

"No, that's why I 'dumped' her last night."

"Wait! So I have no choice?!"

"Nope. Any more questions?"

"How serious?" he bites his lip,

"You realise he wont care if we just hold hands right? Or just peck on the lips? He'll know we're not serious. There has to be some... Serious stuff. And you have to act in love with me and like it. Deal?"

"Okay, as long as it works, otherwise your dead, Odair."

"Start tomorrow?"

"What about now?" I jerk my thumb at the source of the pounding music. He shrugs and takes my hand as I stand up,

"Sure," we stroll in and the music gets ridiculously loud, I'm worried about Annie, is she sure she doesn't mind? But surely if I get Peeta at the end of it its good, right? Oh god, I actually care. Just before we walk in, I pause,

"Hang on, we're no wearing much..."

"Don't worry, we'll fit in perfectly," I glare at him, I don't care, I'm not walking in half naked, "Fine, you can borrow this." he chucks me a plain white woman's vest from his trouser pocket. I slip it on before bursting out laughing, "Its Annie's, okay?" he grumbles. I just take his hand and laugh as we walk in. He was right. Despite the dim light, you can see that almost all the girls are half naked. I see Annie, who flashes us a brief smile and thumbs out. I let out a sigh of relief. This party is mad, you can basically smell the sweat. I spot Cato and Clove dancing, I hope they've bloody asked each other out already. The sports hall is packed with people chatting in the stands or dancing in the middle, a bar is set at the back where I spot Gloss and Johanna.

"So, wanna dance, Finn?" I ask, smirking. He drag me to the centre of the throng of dancing teens. After a while, he suddenly whispers,

"You look amazing." at first I'm a little confused, when suddenly I realise that Peeta must be watching. He reaches down and kisses me deeply. Fine, I admit it, he's a good kisser. But not as warm and soft as Peeta. Ah well, I wont get to snog the hottest boy in school forever, so I might as well enjoy it. I pull him in further. Suddenly, I hear a stiff cough behind me. Breaking away, I turn to find myself face to face with Peeta, who's staring at me coldly. I feel so guilty. He looks annoyed at least, the plan must be working, "Finn, can I talk to you?" Fear shoots me, what if he hates me? This was bad idea.

**A/N: Thanks, Read, Review, Have Fun!**


	7. Chapter 7- Way To Ruin The Moment!

**A/N: What Up, peeps? I'm on a roll today! Updates coming out of my ears! In the follow up chapter, you find out something very interesting about our main character, Katniss! So, that's a reason to keep reading, right? Part of her secret revealed! Read, Review and Have Fun!**

_**DISCLAIMER: LOOK, YOU GET THE PICTURE, IF NOT, READ BACK A FEW CHAPTERS!**_

What if Peeta get so jealous he hates me? I bite my inside cheek and smile at Peeta, trying to mask my pain. It obviously works because Peeta just looks at me expressionlessly. Finnick shrugs and follows Peeta to the back of the gym, where they are obviously arguing. "So, you and Finn, hey?" I turn to Johanna, about to reply with a 'yeah', when I see by her expression that she doesn't believe it for a second. So I admit it,

"Don't tell Peeta, okay?" I hiss, she smiles,

"Don't worry, I wont tell him, I thinks its perfect." we start to stroll towards the stands, where people are sitting, chatting. Getting away from the dancing is nice and just watching the scene. I guess I'm not the only one having relationship trouble, I watch a guy storm over to presumably his girlfriend who was dancing with another dude.

"You think it'll work?"

"I reckon it will, but only if you make Peeta will want you." we take seats on the second row from the top

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, I saw you and Finn before you came in and saw you slip on that vest. I recommend you take it off round Peeta." I see Peeta and Finnick strolling towards us along the top row, Peeta looked relaxed but Finnick had an uneasy expression.

"Well then I better get it off soon," I whisper, Johanna turns and we wave them over. The boys sit on the row behind, crouched over our seats. Johanna makes small talk with Peeta. "Man, I'm hot," I yawn. Its not a complete lie. I am. Its pretty stuffy in here and the race was tiring. "I know right," I roll my eyes at Finnick but accept his kiss and return it, after we break apart, he suggests,

"Its probably cause your still waiting that vest." obviously Finnick's caught on. I wink at Finn,

"Your sure you wont get jealous of all the boys asking for my number," he laughs and Johanna sighs,

"Will you two stop mentally making out? Kat, if your hot, take your bloody vest off!" I am about to when Peeta interrupts,

"Hang on, you've got something on underneath that, right?!" we all laugh and he joins in,

"Peeta, as much as you want a strip show I'm afraid that yes, Katniss does." Peeta squirms at Jo's suggestion, which makes us laugh even harder.

"I'm fine with it," he shrugs nonchalantly. I pull off the vest, so I'm basically half naked. Peeta's gaze lingers on my body, before flitting away quickly.

"Oh, by the way, Kat, I'm switching rooms with Clove so I'll be bunking with you. Its basically so that there can be an all Victor room and all Careers room." Jo drops in casually.

"Fine," I shrug, I got on with Clove well and I guess we are friends, but I'm better friends with Jo,

"But it wont be an all Victors room cos I'll be there." they all roll their eyes and say in unison,

"Kat, your a Victor!" I burst out laughing,

"You guys definitely rehearsed that! But seriously, I'm not!" Peeta, Finn and Jo all look at me evilly, "Guys," my voice is uneasy as they advance on me, "Guys..." they suddenly pounce, tickling every inch of me, "NO! STOP, PLEASE... AAAAH! IM NOT A VICTOR! IM NOT A... FINE, IM A BLOODY VICTOR!" they all stop, satisfied. I guess I am one then. We return the main party, but I cant help but tingle in every place that Peeta's fingertips touched my bare skin.

I'm hot and sweaty when I finally escape the dancing to the drinks bar. Of course there's no alcohol, though some people are definitely drunk. Earlier, on the dance floor, I met up with Cash and Annie, but Annie went to the toilet. Now its just me and Cash sitting at the non-alcoholic bar. "Two cokes, please," I tell the lower Sixth who's serving drinks and grinning like a maniac. I think his name is Darius, and he's probably got half of the girls in Upper Sixths' numbers. Cash picks up a pen conveniently placed on the bar and adds to his arm of numbers. "Jokes on you when you get stalked, Cash!" I laugh. She winks at Darius, who places the cokes in front of us.

"Annie told me about your Peeta plan," Cash tells me, I nod,

"You think it'll work?"

"Yep, with the right kind of Truth Odair help."

"Truth Odair?" What the hell is that?

"Way to ruin the moment, Everdeen, fine, truth or dare!"

Back at the dorm 456, the Victors sit in a circle on the floor. I'm pretty sick of people helping me get Peeta with confusing methods, so I told Cash to not do any funny business as we played Truth or Dare. All of us are here but Peeta and Gloss, who went to go get snacks from the 24/7 school shop. I'm next to Finnick and Jo, who's chatting to Annie and me. Finn's chatting to Cash about which are the nicest cars. Finn suddenly turns to me and whispers in my ear,"Peeta's probably coming back soon," I roll my eyes,

"How do you know?"

"Because he just texted that he's in the building." Jo claps her hands together so everyone looks at her,

"Okay guys, pretend Finn and Kat have been making out the whole time!" everyone nods while Finn and me start to kiss. It soon escalates and by the time we hear Peeta and Gloss's footsteps me and Finn are full on making out. The door clicks open and I open my eyes a slit for a second to catch a glimpse of Peeta's shocked face. Jo hits us with a pillow and we break apart, grinning, while Peeta sits on my other side. Though inwardly, I'm just longing for that to have been Peeta making out with me and I know Finn wishes it was Annie. Gloss dumps the snacks in the centre of the circle and my eyes widen at the amount of food.

Crisps, sweets, chocolate, biscuits, popcorn... Anything sweet is here. Cash grabs a giant bowl and empties all the popcorn in it. I take a fistful and stuff in my mouth, tasting the mix of salty, sweet and toffee. The rest of the food is placed strategically around the circle so its in between everyone. Gloss pulls out a half empty coke bottle and chugs the rest in one go before setting on its side in the middle and spinning it. First up it Annie, who thinks for a moment before saying, "Gloss, truth or dare?" Gloss is wild and shouts,

"Hell yeah, dare!"

"He's a poet and he doesn't know it," Jo offers sarcastically. Gloss pouts, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Okay, hmmm... I dare you to... Kiss everyone in the circle except me and Cash blindfolded and guess who it is. Every wrong answer means that you have to off a piece of clothing!" Annie declare. Johanna and I laugh as I get my bandana to use as a blindfold as Peeta and Finn are shouting complaints. My laptop suddenly comes to life as the screen flashes: INCOMING CALL: THE SEAM. I click receive and the whole Seams' faces appear on screen.

"Hey, Victors, look who it is!" We make a space in between Finn and Gloss and put the laptop there. The Seam give their classic salute whilst the Victors wave and shout a greeting.

"So these are the famous Seam who now scare the living shits out of everyone in the school!" I punch Jo's arm lightly. I'm opposite the camera, so have the best view of the Seam. I Introduce everyone, "Seam, this is Gloss, the wild not serious one and Cash's brother, Cashmere, the one who everyone likes and head of the cheerleader team,"

"You mean everyone except Glimmer!" Gloss points out causing a laugh, I carry on,

"Yeah, well who cares what she thinks. Anyway, that's Johanna, the sarcastic one, Annie, everyone's innocent child and swimmer, Peeta, head of the rugby team and a baker and a painter, also a very nice guy and finally, that's Finnick, my boyfriend." The Seam just stare at me and I see Gale's gaze darken, though he puts on a smile. I'lll talk to him later. Finally, Thom bursts out laughing,

"You've got a boyfriend?!" I scowl,

"Victors, this is Thom, Madge, Rory and Gale." Gloss ties the bandana round his eyes and shouts, "Hey, where are my hot babes I'm supposed to be kissing?"

"What the-?" Rory asks

"Oh, yeah, we're playing truth or dare. I think Gloss had a shot at the party." that's Jo, "You Seam guys can join in, though you'll only be able to answer truths." they nod enthusiastically. "Basically, Gloss has to kiss everyone but Cash and An and guess who it is. If he gets it wrong he has to take off a piece of clothing." I explain. This might get interesting. Victors and the Seam.

**A/N: Ooooooo, what's gonna happen? Well, if you read my top AN you know its coming up! Read (you just did, hopefully), Review (constructive criticism welcome), Have Fun (why not?)**


	8. Chapter 8- Aren't secrets Finn's thing?

**A/N: Really long chapter here! This is where you find out dun dun dun! Katniss's big secret**

Gloss stumbles blindly around and Annie points at Jo to get up and kiss him. Their kiss only lasts a millisecond and then Jo turns to wink at me. I realise her strategy is probably to make it seem like she's a boy, so I should play it like I'm Jo. "Er... Peeta?" We howl with laughter at Gloss's expression of confusion.

"Nope!" Annie gets out in between laughs, "Get your top of!" Gloss struggles with his top and fall over in the process, only bringing on a fresh wave of laughter. Next up is me, I linger for a little longer but pull away sharply.

"That has to be Jo!" he whines,

"Wrong again, buddy," Finn laughs and I sit down next to him, "Get them trousers off right now!" Cash shields her eyes,

"Why did you do this, Annie?" she cries out. We all just laugh.

"Your next," I whisper in Finn's ear and his face literally goes pale, causing us to laugh, but it quickly returns to its normal tan and he smirks at me,

"Just watch me, I'm gonna be you."

"Oh, yeah, like you could ever be as awesome as me!" I shoot back. Jo rolls her eyes at us,

"Guys, what did we say about the mental making out, already?" she groans, turning to the Seam, "Before we started, they were all over each other, it was hell in here."

"Argh! Too much information!" Rory grimaces, "I'm gonna leave you lot to it!" He leaves. Its probably for the best, seeing as he is 13. Gloss pulls down his trousers and FInn gets up. When they kiss its the longest yet, but when Finn pulls away, he's retching silently.

"Kat?" Gloss whimpers, Annie shakes her head, shaking with laughter before realising Gloss can't see her,

"Nope, bare foot, Gloss!"

"SOCKS?! I was allowed SOCKS?!" he groans, chucking them behind him on the floor. Finally, Peeta steps up and pecks him on the lips lightning fast, "Peeta?" its kinda good he got that right, Gloss in his underwear is enough for me.

"Yep," Annie says, "You can see again now, Gloss." Gloss removes the blindfold, looks down and shrugs,

"I've had less clothes on." We laugh at his lack of worry at being almost naked in front of 3 people he doesn't know.

"Speaking of lack of clothes, Miss Everdeen," Thom tuts at me. I can tell he likes the Victors, though Gale isn't sure.

"Oh yeah," I retort, "Because you didn't walk into that club half naked once, did you Thom?"

"And look what happened, we were all happy. You got the boy, Madge got the money, I got the one night stand." I give a him a look that says, 'Stop speaking, now.'. Finn's impressed,

"You went to a strip club?" he asks me,

"Thom, not me! Anyway, Gloss, ask someone!" Gloss grins,

"Finn, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not scared!"

"Eat a tube of tooth paste!" Finn looks confused for a second, before adopting a look of disgust. He stomps over to the bathroom and shouts back at us,

"Kat! I'm using yours!" Typical. He returns and sits in the middle, looking horrified and holding it like it might kill him.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" Jo starts the chant we all pick up. In one swift movement, Finn squeezes the entire tube in his mouth at one. He gags for a moment, before swallowing and holding his nose so that he has to swallow.

"Catch!" I chuck him a bottle of water and a packet of sweets that his demolishes, shivering with disgust. After he's recovered and we've stopped laughing, he turns to the computer screen,

"Madge, truth, will you give me your number?" I join in the laughter, ignoring the fact that I'm his girlfriend. Oh well. Madge shakes her head,

"Not a chance, Odair."

"How do you know that's my surname?"

"Did Kat ever tell you that I know everything about everyone?" Madge asks,

"Nope," Finn catches my eye and I just shrug, it doesn't matter, "Wait, that means that you have my number!" the realisation dawns on him and I nod at him like he's 5. An hour later and I've had to drink a litre of a drink that the Victors made for me, told a random dude in the corridor that I love him and shout out of the window that I'm getting hitched to a pie. Annie had to lick Finn and confess that she's kinda jealous of me. Peeta had to kiss Jo and say he likes painting flowers once went searching for unicorns. In between, we chatted and now the Victors and Seam are mostly friends. Except Gale. Finally, he asks me, "Truth or Dare, Catnip?"

"Truth." It can't do any harm, he already knows everything about me.

"How many guys have you had sex with?" I literally feel the colour drain from my cheeks. Idiot. Shit. Shit. Shit. Gale knows what they'll do when they find out. He knows I'll be ditched faster than you can say 'Seam'.

"I... Er..." I'm stumbling, why? Surely I haven't had it as many times as Finn? But there's a voice, at the back, saying how that's not true. In the Seam, we have to steal stuff. Stuff thats valuable. But people have a tendency to put locks on valuables, so the only way to get those is coax it out of them. That's where I sometimes come in. I volunteered, knew what I was doing. Gale, Thom and Madge tried to stop me, talk me out of it. But it was pointless. So sometimes, I'll go home with a guy, get his code or key or whatever, then leave. There it is, part of my secret no one can know. "Gale, I can't say it, you know why."

"Actually, I don't. Why do you do it, Kat?" he's always going on about how I need to stop, but he knows as well as I do that without it the Seam would be nothing.

"For my family and for you. For the Seam. Gale, we wouldn't rob so many people if I hadn't and my family would be starving." Keep it down, KAtniss, keep it down. Me and Gale both have tempers like fire and I'm this is about to escalate to a full on shout off.

"Oh yeah," Gale scoffs, "Like you even care about your family! Your just like your mother, careless slut!" my rage boils over, "HOW DARE YOU, GALE?!" I'm sure my screams can be hears down the corridor, but right now i don't give a shit, not about this school, not about Peeta or the Victors or my pride

"I TRUST YOU WITH MY LIFE AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME?! BY CALLING ME A SLUT! I SAVED YOUR BLOODY LIFE, AND DONT YOU FUCKING FORGET IT IT! I SPILL OUT MY FEELINGS TO YOU AND HOW DO YOU RESPOND?! YOU TAKE AWAY PRIM FROM ME WHEN OUR MOTHER GOES TO THE REHAB MENTAL HOSPITAL, I WAS FLIPPING 18! I COULD HAVE CARED FOR HER! SOMETIMES, I WONDER IF YOU EVER CARED ABOUT YOUR FATHER!" I know I stepped over the line with the last sentence, but don't back down.

"HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! WE SAVED YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIFE WHEN WE TOOK PRIM FROM YOUR MOTHER WHO WAS DOING WHAT AGAIN? OH YEAH, FILLING HERSELF WITH DRUGS AND ANTI-DEPRESSANTS WHILST YOU WERE BUSY HAVING UNDERAGE SEX FOR MONEY, WOW, GREAT ROLE MODEL KATNISS, SISTER OF THE YEAR!" Suddenly Gale realise what he's just given away. My darkest secret. The one I have tried to bury from the world. I was raped at 15. The guy saw me begging and... Yeah. He left me crying with 20 pounds clenched in my fist. Tears streak my face. The room is silent as what we just said sinks in. Gale tries to plead, but I don't hear him. I stumble up. I need to get out. Now. I'm suffocating under their eyes, their words. Faces seem to loom at me through the darkness. That night charges into my memory again. Gale's words are scratched into my mind.

Am I really like my mother? I cant be... Breeze ruffles my hair as I gaze out from the roof over the moonlight grounds. I come here subconsciously. Suddenly, a pair of arms grab me from behind. Fear shoots me in the head. I kick and scream, turning round and giving my attacker a vicious slap. It wont happen again! But through the swirling pain and anger and fear, come soothing words, "Katniss, its alright, your safe, Jo said bye to the Seam. Its gone, your okay, your safe." My eyes fly open as I realise that I wasn't being attacked, but comforted by Peeta. But that fact can't soothe my rage and I lash out.

He has a red streak across his cheek, but his eyes are filled with comfort and sorrow. For a moment we just stare at each other, metres apart, the moonlight casting shadows of ourselves. Then, I fling myself into his arms and cry into his chest. How pathetic. How wonderfully, safely, comfortingly pathetic. Eventually, I look up at him and he looks down at me. Even in half light his blue eye pierce me. "My mum used to beat me, before she died. I still have the scars," his whisper nearly breaks my heart with foolishness. Simple, plain fools we are. I close the gap, our lips meeting. Its not passionate. Its not deep or fast. Its just full of love. It banishes any doubt from my mind and tells me that I'm in love with Peeta Mellark.

Eventually, we break apart and wrap our arms around each other. Two broken teens, our lives spilling from our wounds. "You wanna go back? Carry on playing? Just us Victors, nothing too serious or loud. Just simple Truth or Dare." I smile into his chest,

"Sounds perfect. By the way," I lean up so my mouth is by his ear, "The thing with Finn was just to get you to like me, I just see him as a twin." I feel Peeta's smile on my shoulder as his breath on my ear makes me catch mine,

"Well it wasn't needed, because, Katniss Everdeen, I've always been helplessly and stupidly in love with you." Hand in hand, we return to dorm 456. No one says a word, but not in that awkward, scared way that makes you think they talk about you and feel sorry for you. But in that way that says: hey, we're here for you. And I love them for it. "So, Jo," Gloss pipes up, "Truth or dare?" I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder and Finn gives me a thumbs up.

"Dare."

"In sex ed on Monday, ask Ms Trinket when she first had sex." Jo puts on a wicked smile as we all chuckle, I have to bury my face in Peeta's to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

"Deal, Kat, remind me tomorrow, yeah?" I nod at her, Jo looks around the circle, stuffing a handful of M&Ms in her mouth, swallowing, her gaze fixe on Peeta,

"So, Pita, truth or dare?" I chuckle at Peeta's nick name.

"Truth."

"Have you ever... Had a saucy dream about anyone in this room? If so, who?" I feel Peeta gulp and move away from him, giving him my trade mark grin,

"Well... T-there's Kat..." I don't know whether to grin or not, but I'm too happy to care so I just take his hand and shake my head, "And Cash... And that's it." I see his blush flush his face. Gloss is looking grossed out, his face scrunched up like he ate something bad. I laugh at Gloss's face; trust him to make me cheer up considerably. Annie and Jo are looking mock-offended whilst Finn howls with silent laughter. Cash looks kinda embarrassed. I stop his embarrassment with a kiss on his lips, just briefly. Peeta smiles at me sweetly before turning to the circle. I adjust my position, so that I'm lying down, my head resting on Peeta's lap as he fiddles with my hair and I fiddle with his hands. "Annie," he says, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Annie smiles, she and everyone else know that when it comes to Peeta, your dare wont scar you for life. Not even for an hour. Your safe.

"Go to dorm 444 and knock on the door. When it opens, just stand there grinning and see what happens. If they don't answer, just open the door and walk in and stand over the persons bed staring at them and wake them up." I can't help but laugh out loud, damn this'll be funny. Turning my head, I see Annie is grinning. Cash and Gloss are literally rolling around laughing. Even Peeta cracks a smile. Annie slowly gets to her feet, probably stiff and tired like the rest of us. Pressing a finger to her lips as to shush us, she silently opens the door and pads into the thick carpeted corridor. Finn and Gloss decide to follow her, peeking out of the door to watch her down the hall.

"Peeta, can you pass my hoodie, please?" I ask. He reaches up and grabs my white hoodie that I got from the running team of my old school. I slip it on, having to arch my back to wriggle it on. I'm gratefully because I know it would've been easier for him to grab my Seam hoodie but he knows I don't want that now.

"You were on your old school's running team?" I nod,

"I was captain."

"Why don't you join our team?" I guess I should. In the beginning I didn't purely because it was this school. Now i have no reason to hate this place I have found room for in my heart. I shrug,

"I'm not good enough, the people here are probably way better than I am."

"That's not true," Cash, who was throwing skittles for Jo to catch in her mouth, "Atala was basically drooling in PE, when we did track. She begged you to join. You should, you'll definitely make the team if not Vice Captain then, next year, Captain!" I smile at her, maybe I will try out. Though I'm still allowed to be nervous.

"I heard every Victor is on a sport team, who's on what?"

"Well," Jo and Cash have switched roles so now she is throwing the sweets, "Cash is cheer leading Captain, Peeta's rugby Captain but also on the football team and basketball team, Finn's football captain but is on the rugby, track and swimming teams, Annie swims and does netball, Gloss does rugby, football and athletics and I do basketball, football and athletics." I try to process all this information at once, but instead Annie, Gloss and Finn run in and close the door, breathless and laughing. "What happened?" Cash asks as she moves up closer to Jo to male space for the three,

"Well," Annie begins, "They didn't open the door, so I walked in to find this boys and girl making out on the floor. I stared at them, like you said, and after a while they still didn't see me, so I said, 'Your biscuits taste really nice.' and they pulled apart and were like 'What The'?! It was so dark they couldn't see my face, but I could see theirs and it was priceless!" I can feel tears welling up from laughter and Peeta's body vibrates with laughter. "Kat, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

**A/N: How was it? Hope it was ok! Read, Review, Have Fun! **


	9. Chapter 9- Too many lies

**A/N: What's up, peeps? I'm currently writing chapter 16 (I think) but its hard because the plot is difficult to fit together (You'll understand what I mean when we get that far!) Read, Review, Have Fun!**

"Hm..." Annie ponders and I'm suddenly worried what she might ask me. "How many boys have you dated?" This is alright, I count them out loud on my fingers,

"Ok, well, there was Thom... That's one... Then there's Gale... That was last year... And Mason, Jake and Dom. Oh, yeah, and a random 30 year old that I had to date so that I could kill his brother. It think that's it... Oh yeah! Cato!" That could be a lie. It depends on the definition of 'date'. God, I hate secrets. But I don't want overload anyone with information about myself. My jobs in the Seam are more extensive than I want anyone to know, even Peeta. Not only do I kill people or steal things, but you'll e surprised on what you can extract with a little flirting.

"What?!" their faces are priceless, I'm tempted to take a picture. I laugh,

"Yeah!" They look like they don't believe me, "Come on, he is pretty fit! And he's a good kisser. And kinda good in bed..." I laugh even more at their faces now,

"How many people have you done it with?" Peeta asks incredulously, shifting his leg awkwardly,

"6. The first time, Cato and Gale." he shakes his head, cringing and gives me a peck on the lips. Oh, Peeta, if only you knew. "When did you date Cato?" he cant stop moving his leg. More lies, piled on top of each other. Saying I have done it 6 times is like saying having your arm hacked off with a blunt saw might sting a little. A name, an address, a bank number... People will tell you anything if you go home with them. I make Finnick look like a virgin. Inwardly, I'm screaming at myself that I need to tell the truth. I do. I will. Just not now. All I need to do for the moment is forget about it and answer the question

"I was 17. I only dumped him because I realised I liked Gale," Peeta squirms so I continue quickly, "Then I realised that I only like him as a brother and that I liked you more." he smiles and gives me another kiss, "Speaking of Peeta..." I suddenly give him one of my evil grins, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Peeta's not one for dares, he's too... Nice.

"Who was your first crush?"

"You." I raise my eyebrows at him, that can't be true. "Your lying."

"Nope, even in 12, it started when I was 5." I just smile, classic Peeta. "So... Cash, truth or dare?" Peeta asks. "Dare. Final one of the day."

"Okay... Hm... I know! You have to sleep in the same bed as Gloss tonight!" Cash groans, though there's nothing she can do. Gloss splits into a big grin and hugs his sister like a child. We all look at each other happily,

"Yay! Just me and you, sis!" We all say goodnight, Gloss, Cash and Finn all leave for their dorm, Gloss dragging his sister. Jo goes to the bathroom and Annie goes outside to talk to Finn, so its just me and Peeta. I stand up, stretching the stiffness out of my limbs. He does too. We exchange a kiss and he starts to leave, when I call out,

"Peeta, stay with me?" I don't think I could sleep alone tonight, not after what Gale said. Peeta just nods. I pull off my hoodie and shorts and pull on pyjama bottoms and crawl between my sheets. Peeta pulls his t-shirt over his head and pulls down his cargo shorts, somewhat struggling to get into the bed then laying besides me and wrapping his arms around me. I snuggle into his muscular chest and rest my head under his chin. His arms are warm and safe, banishing away my fear.

Saturday. My eyes open to a mass of messy blonde and two infinitely blue eyes. Confused for a moment, the events of last night smack into my like a tsunami and I break into a sleepy smile, "Hey Peeta," I yawn drowsily.

"Hey," he brushes a piece of hair out of my face, "What are we gonna do today?" I'm about to answer, when the door bursts open and a topless Finn stands stoically in the doorway, hands on hips.

"Hey, Finn," I mumble. He marches over and grabs my leg, pulling me out of bed. Gasping with shock, I desperately claw at the bed sheets, screaming, "Finn! Stop it! Nooo! Peeta, help!" but he just rolls around laughing on the bed. Finn slings me over his shoulder and carries me into the wardrobe, "What they heck, Finn?" I ask as he dumps me among the clothes and locks the door, saying,

"Get dressed, we're going out." I hammer on the door, shouting,

"Let me out right now, Finnick Odair!" but the door remains firmly shut. I do crack a smile when I hear Jo's shouts of protest. Sighing, I pick up some clothes and quickly change. As an after thought, I grab Mockingjay and hammer on the door, "Finn! I've changed!" Finn mocks being startled for a moment as I point my gun at his head, before bursting out laughing. I join in, "If you came from 12 your hands would be in the clouds!" Peeta's drowsy voice drifts over our laughing,

"What you two laughing about?"

"Aw, is little Pita Bread jealous?" Finn jokes, even though Peeta blatantly isn't. But I play along, dragging Finn into the wardrobe,

"Yeah, sorry Peeta, Finn's just way hotter than you!" we close the door and make kissing noises through our laughter. Eventually, we burst out again, clutching our sides while Peeta and Jo exchange a look.

"Put a top on, Finn." Jo sighs and chucks him a plain white t-shirt, "You, too, Pita." she throws a vest at him, which he catches and slips it over his head. Me and Finnick just keep laughing, though. So much that Peeta has to come and pick me up and carry my from the room. I shake my head and try to fit Mockingjay in the leather case fixed onto the inside of my jeans waist band, before realising that Mocking Bird in already in it. By now, Peeta's put me down and we're in the lift, riding down to the lobby, "Shit!" Peeta raises his eyebrows for a reason to my outburst,

"I didn't take Mocking Bird out of my gun holder."

"I'll take it, if you want." I can help but burst out laughing as he slips the gun that looks so out of place in his hands down his shorts waist, glancing at the trigger nervously as he handles it. The lift pings open into the plush lobby. I glance at my watch briefly. Finn said meet at 10:05 to leave at 10:10. I'm not entirely sure where we are going, but I know its with the Victors and maybe Careers, which should be fun. When we arrive, Annie, Gloss, Cash, Glimmer and Clove are sitting around a glass table groaning under the weight of food, laptops, coffee and magazines. Me and Peeta take a seat between Cash and Gloss, who look ready to murder each other. Annie is sitting next to Clove and opposite Glimmer, looking at something on Clove's laptop whilst chatting with the two Careers.

"Hold it," I say to Peeta as he's about to sit down, "Pass the gun." he gives me a puzzled look, but hands over Mockingjay anyway. I pull out Mockingbird from beneath me and switch the guns. I don't like letting Mocking jay in the hands of anyone else. Peeta smiles and threads his fingers through mine. Just then, Jo leaps over the back of the sofa and me and Peeta quickly scramble apart as she sits in between us, smirking and throwing her arms around our shoulders. Finn takes a seat by Annie and starts talking about whatever the hell those three are looking at on the laptop.

"So, Cash," Jo pipes up, "How was your night with Glossy boy?" Crap! I supress a laugh, I forgot about that. Probably why their shooting daggers at each other.

"Gloss was thrashing around the whole bloody night!" Cash growls.

"At least I don't sleep splayed out like I've just been stabbed!" Gloss retaliates. Soon their having a full out sibling row. Timed to perfection, Cato and marvel walk in just as the row starts heating up too much.

"What's up, Cavictors?" Cato falls down onto the sofa besides Finnick, who exchanges a bro fist with him. Marvel perches next to Gloss on the sofa arm and they strike up conversation. Finn stands up and announces,

"Hey, Cavictors! Listen up! A 15 minute drive from here is a fucking massive paint ball range! That's where we're all going!" Ha! They wont know what's hit them when I get my hands on one of those guns. I give Jo a sly smile as everyone else whoops. We all stand up and leave the lobby, trying not to sprint. We agree to take Clove's range rover, as it seats 7, and Annie's mini. Me, Peeta, Jo, Cash, Clove and Marvel take the range rover and the other 4 piled into Annie's mini.

"Don't put Kat and Peeta next to each other!" Jo shouts as she gets in the front besides Clove. Me and Peeta quickly slip into two seats next to each other in the middle, while Cash and Marvel sit in the back. Just to piss Jo off, Peeta and I snog throughout the whole 15 minutes. Cash and Marvel are basically flirting and Jo and Clove get on like a house on fire, joke arguing about everything under the sun, though really they could be sisters they're so similar. So maybe Careers and Victors don't usually get on. But right now, they could be best friends. And if them, why not the Seam?

**A/N: Next chapter is... Interesting. So I won't post today because I'm evil like that! Instead, however, I think I'm gonna put up a really short story I wrote about a little bit post-mockingjay! So, check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10- PaintBalling's for Whimps!

**A/N: I don't own Forest Gump, just saying. Sorry for not posting, but myInternet has been playing up. I don't own the hunger games yet, sorry bout that.**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM, PLEASE READ!**

We arrive second, finding the union jack mini parked in a tarmac car park that's empty other than 5 cars, one of which looks oddly familiar. Pushing it out of my mind, we file out of the white range rover to greet the rest of the team. Finnick shoots Jo a hard look, who nods in response as everyone else chats. I wonder what it is about. But the pair return their usual smiling, loud expressions and selves as Cato lets out a cry of, "Lets go turn each other into masterpieces!" I give Finn an evil smile and jump on his back,

"Run, Forest, run!"* I shout as Finn grabs my legs and charges towards the shack for getting the guns and protection. To be honest, this place doesn't look like it take safety too seriously. Finn trips on the step up to the door and twists in midair so we land smack on the floor. Or, more precisely, we land on my back, which now kills. "Thanks, Finn," I growl through gritted teeth. I'll take it out on him later. Me and Finn both shoot daggers at the others, who are doubled over laughing. Damn them.

I wince as I grip the wall and pain shoots up my spine. Slowly, I get to my feet, grinding my teeth together in the process. As soon as my legs are straight, I feel two warm arms around me and a soft voice whispers, "Are you alright?" in my ear. I nod, gripping Peeta's steady arms for support. After stretch my back, I conclude that the pain's not that bad and I probably just have a few bruises. Finn got it off lighter, as he used me as a cushion, but he's obviously in pain. I can walk normally now, though Peeta's convinced I need help.

By now, Cato's paid and everyone else is trying body armour on. You get a chest and back piece and a single arm piece for your non-shooting arm. Its pretty basic, considering the paint can give you a nasty bruise. Only Peeta gets leg protection for below his knees because he's wearing cargo shorts. The guy behind the counter, who's half drunk and basically asleep, staggers over, "You guys all know how to shoot, right? Point it, pull the trigger. Don't kill anyone, don't nick the stuff, don't do anything too idiotic. There's another group out there, you can go with or against them. Its a free for all out there." walking out into the grassy expanse, with a forest to the right and some kind of boulders and rubble smothering a hill a little way away, I smirk at Peeta,

"Don't think that I'm gonna go easy on you." he grins, "Same here." we all stand in a circle and Annie counts down from 10.

"9..." she shouts, where should I run?

"8..." the forest would be good,

"7..." yeah, that would be good,

"6..." how good are the other people here,

"5..." maybe I should steer clear of them,

"4..." lets not think of that, hey, look, its Peeta opposite me,

"3..." he's so handsome when he's nervous,

"2..." No! Focus, Katniss, focus,

"1..." ready to run,

"Go!" Everything kicks off at once.

Cato fires at Finn, who makes a dash for Rock Hill. Peeta sprints to the forest, followed closely by Cash, who's chasing Annie. Jo and Clove have formed some kind of alliance and are hiding in the tree line of the forest. Marvel has disappeared into the boulders. I make a dash early on for the area where the forest meets the Rock Hill. I make it there first and look around me. There are some pretty tall trees, but I don't want to climb just yet. It would be more useful to see how big this place actually is. Staying within the protection of the forest, but so that I can see Rock Hill, I slow to a walk and make my way as far back as I can. It turns out to be huge. When I finally find the tall metal fence that marks the end of the area, I decide to hunt someone down. I don't want to waste the chance to show case my shooting skills by going on the defensive. Where to go, though? I could easily get ambushed in the Rock Hill, but the chances are that there are a few caves amongst the rubble.

Turns out, I don't need to choose, because the sound of trampled undergrowth comes stampeding towards me. A quick survey of my current position reveal a half decent tree. Scrambling up it to a relatively high branch, I look down. First Peeta stumbles into the undergrowth almost directly below me and leans on the tree trunk, gasping for breath. Obviously he sprinted all the way here. Idiot. But I cant get annoyed at him for long, because I notice his colourful back that leaves smears of orange, red and green on the rough bark and obvious limp. Red paint trickles down his black armour protecting his calf. "You look like your bleeding!" I call out from my branch where I'm perched. Peeta looks momentarily confused, before looking up at me and groaning. I give him my best evil grin. It works.

"Please don't kill me. I'll do anything!" I bite my lip, still smiling,

"Anything?"

"Sure!" he looks exhausted and pretty sweaty,

"Take your top off!" he stares at me for a moment, before sighing.

"Whatever." first, he removes the armour, then peels off his sticky t-shirt. Standing up and reaching out his arms, he shouts up, "There, good enough?" I laugh, he is pretty muscular and his back has one heck of a bruise on it. Just then Annie bursts in, doubled over gasping,

"Cash... Coming..." Peeta clears a space on the forest floor for her and lays his t-shirts across the dirt so she can sit on on it, "Hey... Katniss..." she doesn't seem bothered that I'm there. I could save them. Should I? Peeta did take his top off... And Annie's pretty vulnerable. And they'd owe me one.

"Fine," I groan, Peeta looks up at me, "You two hide, I'll get her, draw her away." Peeta gaze turns hard,

"No way! Your not gonna act as bait for Cash!" I laugh so hard I nearly fall out of the tree, "Peeta, its just paint! Anyway, what makes you think I'm gonna get caught? Now quickly! Hide!" I hear Cash's footsteps getting closer. Annie stumbles to her feet and Peeta supports her as he shoves his armour back on but leaves his t-shirt behind. They just collapse into a thick bush when Cash arrives. "Hey, you!" I shout down at her, waving my arms around in the air, "Come and get me unless your too chicken!"

Her hair is streaked with green and she has a light blue streak across her stomach. I make chick noises as I fall onto my feet from the branch and sprint through the undergrowth, Cash following. Pointing my gun over my shoulder I pull the trigger and hear the satisfactory splat of paint and annoyed cry.

I weave through trunks, narrowly avoiding a few shots. I begin to slow and get tired, so my only choice is to climb. I make it up a trunk as a splatter hits my lower back where my head was a second ago. Crap! It actually hurts! I bite back a groan of pain and continue up the tree.

As soon as I reach a thick branch, I turn and pelt her with paint. She lets out a screech and runs away, leaving me laughing. Jumping down, I catching my breath for a second, before heading back to Peeta and Annie at a steady jog. Their bush comes into view when suddenly, I'm bowled over to the side.

Picking up my gun, I pelt my attacker in rainbows and hear a voice that makes my brain spin with confusion in my ear, "Hey to you too, Kat," Why is he here? It can't be him, he wouldn't come here. Because if he is, then the others are here too and I can't imagine them wanting to turn up at a paint ball place were you have to pay, when they can just shoot someone for real for free.

I scramble out from underneath him and my suspicions are confirmed.

"Thom? What the heck are you doing here?!" Thom opens his mouth reply when we both turn our heads as something that only be described as a battle cry is unleashed and Thom is attacked by Peeta and Annie. I catch some of the paint splattering off his body and my brown hair and face is now flecked with paint. "Peeta! Stop!" I shout. He lowers his gun, very confused,

"Thom, what the hell are you doing here?" Annie questions. Thom looks mock angry,

"You know guys, hello would have done just as well. Anyway, what do you mean what am I doing here? Kat, I thought you'd be shooting at that picture of you and Gale!" I roll my eyes, before snapping up straight in fear, is he here?! Somehow, thhough the thought of the Seam coming crossed my mind, I cant picture Gale clearly. Thom laughs at my unspoken question, though he looks uneasy, "He's here, he's at that hill of rocks," I clench my fist, grinding my teeth in anger, I'll show him how weak I am, "You realise he was crying all night." that pulls me up short, "He really loves you, you know." I stare at Thom, who gives me a sad smile. Peeta looks at me with an odd expression. Annie just sits on a nearby rock and looks from me to Thom. I know what my dark-haired gang mate is asking me soundlessly.

"I don't know how I feel about him, Thom. I-"

"What changed, Katniss?" his voice is strained, "You were prepared to die for him last year. You'd say you love him without blinking an eye! You even bloody had sex with him!"

Now he's crossed a line.

**A/N: *Forest Gump reference! ;) Read, Review, Have Fun!**

**Important:**

**I haven't been getting many reviews, which I wouldn't be fussed about its just that I don't know if I should carry this story on or not past the next one or two chapters. The thing is, though, there's still a lot to be said and stuff I want to do, it's just that I don't see much of a point if no one irefill owing my motto (Read, Review, Have Fun) if you know what I mean.**

**That also got me thinking about how common this kind of story is. The whole basis and idea of this particular "High School" fanfic was that although I've read a lot were Katniss is all poor or a trouble maker, I wanted to take that to the extreme. I thought maybe one way to stir up interest will be to tell what's coming up. Another thing is replying to Reviews. I now promise to reply to your reviews, anonymous ones will be replied to in the chapter after they're posted.**

**Whats coming up:**

**-Katniss's secrets revealed**

**-An awesome chapter I had so much fun writing which stages a murder told from loads of different POVs**

**-A visit to District 12 with everyone**

**Thats all I'm saying for now, if there are any suggestions for story ideas please tell me! **

**Thats all, sorry for this long passage of AN!**

**WolvesRunWild :)**


	11. Chapter 11- Busted!

**A/N: Sup, peeps? You okay? So, I updated! A little late, I know, but as of now you can read my new story I can't remember the name of! ****Am I not the best and most attentive author ever? Anyway, I reached 1,000 views recently, I mean, no big deal, right? its just views? I mean-**

**AHFFGIUDHGKJDVBBFJMZ WWWWWNWHWGXGVWNJD VPAWWWWWWWQWWWWJFCVBNXFKJHVBHJ!**

**This is fricking amazing! Heck, I might cry, I might throw a party, I might shit myself! Don't judge, haters gonna hate, but I find this amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazing! Thanks to you, so I just wanna say:**

**THANK YOUUUUUU!**

**You know the drill, I don't own, Read, Review, Have Fun!**

**Thanks!**

"You even bloody had sex, with him!" Thom is angry. Damn him.

"I still love him, Thom! I always have been and always will love him!" A sharp intake from Peeta, a tossed aside hand, "Just not in that way. He's my brother! My hunting partner! My best friend! I still would die for him! But he's not my boyfriend! He's not Peeta!" That confuses Thom,

"Peeta? I thought Finnick-"

"That was just to get Peeta jealous." Thom nods,

"I'm not gonna argue with you," he suddenly breaks into a grin, "Wanna form a truce? Annie? Peeta?" The sudden change in tone dazzles me for a second, then I remind myself that this is Thom, who can charm someone into a corner then turn on them and reveal an awesome ability to murder. I let out a sigh of relief and a smile. At least I can still be friends with one Seam member.

"I'm up for it," Peeta's voice is full of relief, too. I nod and take Peeta's hand,

"Annie?" I ask.

"Sure, if I don't I'll be dead in a minute anyway." I laugh,

"I reckon that we should try and take out Cato." Annie runs her finger through her now yellow hair. Thom nods,

"I agree. Last I saw, he was in the Rock Hill. I also saw Finnick and Jo. Madge and Rory found a cave there and are ambushing people. I'll show you where it is if you want." I lock eyes with Peeta, who gives a small nod. Its funny how seriously we take this. I feel like its another fight in which I could die or go to prison for life. The cops know we're there, but have no evidence to catch us. Perhaps not me specifically, but the Seam certainly. I turn to Thom,

"Sure," Suddenly, unexpectedly and insanely amazingly, Peeta takes a step towards me, closing the gap between us, taking my face in his steady hands and kisses me. Its warm and some how made so crazily and unexplainably nice by the surprise it took me by.

That's what differs it from a police chase.

We pull away, but that's only because Thom coughs awkwardly. "Right, lets go," Peeta's voice is serious, but he's grinning like a mad man. Thom takes the lead and I take the back, both hands firmly gripping my gun. Crouched, I am offered some concealment from bushes, though with Peeta's unusually heavy tread and Thom's broad shoulders and 6 foot 4 height we are achingly visible. As we approach the rubble, its clear theirs been a lot of shooting. The rocks, a few of which already have a slight coloured tinged, are splattered with fresh lashings of paint. It kinda looks like a rainbow exploded.

One area has seen so much battle, that a clear footprint has been left in a puddle of blue and white. Crouching besides it, I point at the rest of my team and make circles round my eyes with my fingers to symbolise that they should keep watch. At least Annie gets it, and the others soon copy her actions of staying down behind larger boulders with their guns pointed ready. I examine the footprint.

Very big.

Obviously made with a boot.

A slightly blurred outline on the sides and back show that whoever cast this had been running, though not very fast judging by the pointed tip of the print. I cast my mind back to this morning. Who was wearing boots?

Clove. But her feet are too small.

Jo. She can run like the wind, her footprints are barely smears at full pelt.

It must by Cato. Which makes sense. I wave the team over we form a tight circle. "Its Cato," my voice is barely a whisper and rapid, "He went that way," I point in the direction of the footprint, "Obviously running from something."

"Or someone," Annie points out. I nod,

"Exactly. I think he originally made a truce with Marvel, but I reckon that disintegrated back there," I wave in the direction we just came from, "By the amount of paint and faint hand print in a patch of yellow paint that looked like Marvel's. I say we hunt Cato down. Even if I'm wrong, its 2 on 1."

"What happens when someone is shot too much? Can they pull out?" Thom glances around, as though looking for someone rolling around on the ground out of agony.

"Why?" I ask, frowning, "Do you think Cato dropped out? Because the print disagrees." Thom shakes his head, look both disapproving and amused,

"I'm not an idiot, Kat, I know that. I'm just think of Marvel. And maybe us." Its a good point. Do we just carry on until we get bored and leave? There has to be a winner of some kind. Annie provides the answer.

"If your hurt, you can drop out and have to sit on the side until everyone is 'killed' but one." she breaks in "They win."

"So its like a game? I reckon Marvel must've left after that battering and Cato headed that way, he should be far away by now."

Annie nods, but Peeta looks sceptical as we break apart from the huddle and resume a scouting position, though Annie takes the back and I walk besides Peeta. "What if he finds us?" his voice is right besides my ear, making the strands of hair flutter slightly and tickle my temple. I turn to face him, meeting his serious gaze. His brow is creased in thought, his jaw clenched. I meet his eyes,

"He wont. He has at least one brain cell." Peeta just nods and returns his stare to the front. Noticing his limp is both bothering and slowing him down, I put my arm round his shoulders and allow him to partially lean on me, telling him I don't mind when he protests.

I glance behind us where Annie walks backwards, her gun poised ready to attack. I stifle a laugh at the seriousness of this whole thing as we clamber over and under boulders, occasionally jumping up or down ledges of up to a metre. Suddenly Thom dives flat on his stomach and we do the same unquestionably. I struggle to peer around the rubble. We seem to have found ourselves in a sort of encasing dip in the mountain about 6 metres squared, trapped in by towering rocks, on the slope of the hill. Escape looks bleak as I survey the area. The ledge we'd have to climb is about 2.5 metres high with smooth edges.

I don't remember coming down such a drop, but I wasn't really paying attention to our route. Idiot. Building a wall isn't an option as there are no rocks and we can hardly jump out. Apparently, though, that isn't our worst problem.

Thom waves us up against the furthest wall of rock as well as pressing his forefinger to his lips to signal we should be quiet. Annie's fine, soundlessly scurrying to the end, flattening herself against the wall. I follow, doing just as well.

Then there's Peeta.

I have to redo the trip out into the open as his first movement causes a scraping sound that is sure to alert whoever is above the ledge. I try and support him, give him less to make soundless. But its useless. The noise goes on and when we slump against the wall, exhausted, a waterfall of tiny pieces of gravel showers us.

A voice above mutters something inaudible from my position, though I can tell from his expression of concern that Thom and possibly Annie caught it. Then there's another tone, this one louder and there's no mistaking who it is.

Cato.

The other person is still uncertain to me. Thom turns to face the sheer wall and hunches over, probably in deep thought trying to decipher whatever the two people above are saying. Now even my breathing is too loud for my liking. I lean against Peeta's shoulder, before noticing him wince. At first, I'm sure it is me and am about to mouth an apology, when I realise that its not his shoulder. Its his leg. But its odd, because there's not much visible paint on the leg which seems to be causing him so much greif. It must be severely bruised. I reach out to peel off the armour on his lower leg, but Peeta's hand stops me with a shake of his head.

Perhaps he's worried we'll have to move quickly. But I insist, because I know we wont have to shift any time soon. Taking off the armour, it seems, though, only fuels my confusion. Firstly, its not stuck to him with sweat, like the rest of his armour. In fact, the leg looks remarkably sweat-less and oddly smooth. I reach out a tentative hand and prod the flesh.

Or should I say, plastic.

Suddenly, everything makes sense and pours in at once, threatening to flood me.

His struggling to walk and limp despite lack of paint.

The constant position changes last night and how he couldn't get into the bed.

Peeta has a prosthetic leg.

My mouth gapes as my fingers trace the plastic which is the exact same shade as his skin with a functioning realistic knee. The odd texture end at the top of his thigh nd melts seamlessly into flesh. He must've been hit here and it probably dislodged the limb. Yes, my suspicions are confirmed as my finger discover a sharp plastic edge at the back where it twisted out of place. I raise my face from his leg and catch his eyes, which are shadowed with an unreadable emotion: sadness, anger, pity?

Peeta opens his mouth as though about to say something, when Annie taps my shoulder and points at Thom, who has scraped back a pile of rubble, so obviously out of place in this smooth enclosure. How did I not see it?

It hid what is either a tunnel or cave. Either way, it is very spacious and perfect to hide in. Thom wasn't trying to listen to what Cato was saying, but moving the rocks that guarded whatever lies down there. We all inch into the cave and rest up against the walls. Thom re-covers the entrance but leaves a gap for light and air. We are now directly under Cato and can hear everything he says. Just as I relax, however, I see Annie begin to sneeze. We all panic silently, doing whatever we can to stop it, but in the end the sound escapes and one word runs over my mind:

Shit.

**A/N: Read, Review, Have Fun! Peace out, brethren!**


	12. Chapter 12- Sorry and Hello!

Look, so this is gonna annoy you. But also set off a whole new world of possibilities...

Hey Peeps,

So, right, I would like to introduce my best mate: Finn. Now, I know you think this is a hoax (way too many coincidences and unbelievables, I know), but stick with it and I'll let Finn, the new edition to my, er, team do the talking:

Hi. It's Finn here. Middle name Charles Fulton (I know, it's Scottish and after my great grandfather's surname). Surname... Let's not go there. So this is weird. Dot (the author of this story) had actually written that first bit about a week ago and gave me the password at school, so here I am. Hi. So, I understand my best friend has slacked a little on her updates. Tut tut tut. Well, I (hope) your glad to hear she is not dead. But that, admittedly, would be a better excuse for her absence. So, now you hear those words that make you go jbchsjhusdgdusjcydydbargh! We are taking a HIATUS! Yep. I have just come to WolvesRunWild and I am sort of scaared. Funny story, I was named after my parent's friend's son. That's was uncalled for, Finn, uncalled for. Anyway, so I have just joined and we at WRW (God, I make it sound like a company when it's really just two looser best friend writing fanfiction) are focusing on MY passion for a bit: Harry Potter. Yep, I'm a Potterhead. Another thing, is that Dot finds even writing happy scenes for HG depressing purely because of the nature of the books and characters. We will, when we find our HG mojo, return, but for now we are focusing on something a little different. Bear with us. I hope we'll see you in the future. And here's a little secret: You should thank me because Dot was going to drop and delete this story, but I said no because I thought it had potential. So, um, yeah, this has been odd.

Bye,

Finn. Plus I shar a name with a fictinal Sex God, isn't that cool. ;)


End file.
